Dennis and Winnie: The Easter Mystery
by Studio Zolo
Summary: Dennis and Winnie were having a fun time at the big Easter Egg hunt! However, it became less fun when an Easter basket, belonging to Winnie's little brother, went missing. Dennis and Winnie must find out who took the basket, and why. [ONE-SHOT]


**Remember when I said I was taking a break?**

**I lied.**

* * *

**Dennis and Winnie: The Easter Mystery**

**By Studio Zolo**

* * *

One Easter Afternoon, Dracula had prepared an Easter Egg Hunt for all the young monsters. It was going to be a fun afternoon on this holiday.

Dennis and Winnie were most excited, they were planning on teaming up to collect the most eggs. Dennis would hold the basket while Winnie would sniff around to find the eggs.

The two were getting ready. Mavis was dressing Dennis up while Winnie was giving a "Pep talk" to her younger brother, Willie.

"Alright, baby bro, today's the big Easter Egg hunt!" Winnie told her Willie, who was sitting happily on the floor.

"Yay! This is gonna be fun!" exclaimed Willie. "I'm gonna find so many pretty eggs!"

"That's right, and it'll be even more fun if you stay away from your big sister and her zing," said Winnie. Willie tilted his head in confusion.

"You and who?" asked Willie.

"Dennis! My Zing-Zing, silly!" responded Winnie in a clearly annoyed tone. "You already know that!" Willie, being the naive pup that he is, didn't notice his sister's change of tone.

"Wait, Dennis is your zing?!" Willie asked. "Mommy says you're too young to zing!" Winnie facepalmed, she knew Willie was say something that annoying. She didn't let it bother her too much since the big hunt was coming.

"Look, you have fun and go find all the eggs you can while Dennis and I spend quality time together," said Winnie. "If you don't bother me the entire time during the Easter Egg hunt, I'll give you the rest of my leftover Halloween candy that I didn't eat."

"Yay, candy!" Willie exclaimed happily. Winnie smiled, she thought Easter would just be a simple fun time today.

That's what she thought.

* * *

The big Easter Egg hunt was about to begin! Dennis and Winnie were already outside with their basket. Since it was cloudy outside, Dennis didn't have to worry about sunlight.

"Okay, my zing, are you ready for the best Easter Egg hunt ever?!" Winnie asked as her tail wagged in excitement. "Ready to be the greatest egg hunter ever?!"

"Yeah!" Dennis responded. "This will be fun!" while the two were discussing their plans, Willie interrupted them.

"Big sis, big sis!" Willie called out as he ran to his sister. "Look at my basket! Look at it!" Winnie took a good look at the basket, she recognized it as her own basket that she had when she was Willie's age, with slight changes, however. The one thing she really noticed is that Willie had his stuffed snail in the basket.

"Why do you have your snail in your basket?" asked Winnie.

"Snailly's gonna help me find eggs!" Willie responded. "We're gonna find a bunch of eggs!"

"That's cute, Willie, but didn't I tell you not to bother me and Dennis?" Asked Winnie in a stern tone.

"You told me to not bother you **during** the Easter Egg Hunt," Willie told her. "The hunt hasn't started yet, that's why I'm bothering you now." Winnie remained silent, she didn't want to admit it, he did have a point.

"Alright, all you little monsters! Who's ready to hunt for eggs?!" Dracula asked in a booming voice. The kids cheered loudly. "Okay! Let the hunt, BEGIN!" The kids excitedly began hunting for eggs. Dennis grabbed Winnie's paw, causing her to blush.

"Come on, let's go find a bunch of eggs!" Dennis exclaimed as he ran off with Winnie, leaving Willie alone with his basket and beloved snail.

"Alright, Snailly, let's go find some eggs!" Willie told his beloved stuffed snail.

* * *

The hunt has been going on for at least a good 10 minutes. Dennis and Winnie had already found a bunch of eggs.

"Wow, look at all those eggs we found, Winnie!" exclaimed Dennis as he held up the basket, which was full of eggs. "We're so good at this!"

"Wow, that's amazing!" Winnie exclaimed. "We're the best Easter Egg hunters ever, my zing!" Dennis and Winnie were beyond excited. However, their excitement was interrupted when they heard loud wailing. Their ears winched in pain.

"Gah! What is that?!" Dennis cried as he covered his ears. Winnie did the same.

"I don't know!" Winnie responded. After a few seconds, she began to recognize the sound. "Wait, I think that's…." Winnie didn't even finish her sentence before she ran off to find the source of the sound. When she found out, her heart sank.

It was her little brother, Willie, sitting on the ground, sobbing his eyes out. Mavis and Wanda tried their best to calm him down, but nothing was working.

"Mom, Aunt Mavis!" Winnie called out. "What happened?!"

"Somebody took Willie's Easter basket while he wasn't looking!" Mavis responded as she rubbed Willie's back. "His stuffed snail was in that basket." Winnie gasped in shock and horror, Who would be mean enough to steal a six-year-old's Easter basket?

"Wh-who would do something like that?!" Winnie asked, with a hint of anger in her voice.

"We don't know," responded Wanda. "Willie won't really talk to us! He's very upset about this!" Willie was still crying hysterically, so he was in no position to talk that much at the moment.

"I want my Snailly back!" Willie cried out loud. It was the only thing he could really say

Winnie got mad. Someone made her baby brother cry. She was going to do something about it.

"When I find out who took my baby brother's basket, I'm gonna make them pay!" Winnie exclaimed as she showed off her sharp teeth and growled.

"You will do no such thing!" Mavis scolded Winnie. "We'll handle this. Now go play with Dennis." Wanda picked up the crying Willie and walked back inside the Hotel with Mavis. Winnie stood there, still pretty angry. Dennis flew next to his friend.

"Winnie, what happened?!" Dennis asked.

"...Someone took Willie's easter basket.." Winnie responded in a low voice. Dennis gasped.

"Who would do something like that?!" asked Dennis.

" I bet it was one of my dumb brothers!" responded Winnie. "I bet it was Wilbur! Or that stupid, mean Wilmot!"

"Let's not jump to conclusions, Winnie," Dennis told his friend. "Maybe he misplaced it."

"He had his stuffed snail in that basket," Winnie told him. "There's no way he'd misplaced it."

"Yeah, you're right," said Dennis. He got an idea. "Hey, we should go find that basket and find out who took it!"

"Yeah!" Winnie exclaimed. "Then we can get beat the thief up!"

"Or, we can tell Papa Drac and let him deal with it," said Dennis, not wanting to beat anyone up.

"Yeah, then we'll beat the thief up!"

"... We'll talk about that later.."

* * *

The Easter Egg hunt had ended, Dennis and Winnie had found the most eggs. However, they couldn't celebrate after hearing that a basket thief was on the loose. The two decided to team up to find Willie's basket and bring the thief to justice. The first thing they needed to do was figure out the suspects. They already had four, and they were all Winnie's brothers.

"Alright, we have our major suspects!" Winnie exclaimed as she began calling out the names of the suspects. 'We have; Wally, Wilbur, Wilmot, and Wallace!" Dennis wasn't too sure about Winnie's choices.

"Winnie, how do you know they're the ones that took it?" Dennis asked.

"Because they always mess with Willie!" Winnie responded. "You have to understand, Dennis, my brothers aren't nice monsters, so they'll definitely do something like this! " While Dennis did agree with Winnie's statement, he still wasn't too sure.

"Maybe we should talk to them!" Dennis suggestion. "Maybe they'll tell us what really happened!"

"Yeah, you're right! We can do good cop, bad cop!" said Winnie. "I'll be bad cop, I'll have them so scared! It'll be brilliant!" Winnie knew exactly how to get them to talk. To her, it'll be the best interrogation ever.

The first wolf they talked to was Wallace. Not surprisingly, he had no clue who took Willie's basket. If that wasn't bad enough, the pre-teen wolf was not taking Winnie seriously at all.

"If you don't tell me what's really going on, you'll be sorry!" Winnie warned. Wallace simply laughed.

"Holy Rabies!" Wallace exclaimed while laughing. "You suck at being bad cop!" Winnie growled.

"I'm serious, Wallace!" Exclaimed Winnie. "You better tell me more information. Or else!" Wallace stood up and gave Winnie a death stare.

"Or else what?"

"... That's a good question…"

"That's what I thought..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Dennis was talking to Wilmot and Wilbur, Winnie's meanest brothers. He figured that they'll listen to him since he was playing good cop.

He was unfortunately wrong.

"So, I'm going to ask you two nicely since I consider you friends," Dennis told the wolf brothers. "Do you know where Willie's basket is?"

"I'm gonna ask you nicely," said Wilmot. "Will you please leave before I give you an atomic wedgie?"

"Yeah, an atomic wedgie!" exclaimed Wilbur, which earned him a smack on the back of the head from Wilmot.

"Shut up, Wilbur!" exclaimed Wilmot. Dennis backed away from the door.

"Okay, I'll be going away now," said Dennis as he stepped out of the door. "You two do what you normally do. I'll talk later!" Dennis ran out of the room.

"Zing-zing!" Winnie called out as she ran up to Dennis. "Did you find anything?"

"Nope," Dennis responded. "Wilmot did threaten to give me an atomic wedgie.

"Wallace did the same,' said Winnie. "I don't know what to do, Zing-zing. We'll never find Willie's basket. I failed my little brother." Winnie's ears flopped down in sadness. Dennis gave his best friend a hug.

"I'm sure we'll find it soon, Winnie, don't worry," Dennis said in a comforting tone. "We'll just keep looking."

"You two are doing this all wrong!" A voice called out to them. The two turned around and noticed Wally, one of Winnie's older brothers, as well as one of the suspects.

"Wally!" Dennis called out. "Do you know what happened to Willie's Easter basket?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," Wally responded. "Why don't you try asking the wolf you'd least expected?"

"And who would that be?" Winnie asked.

"Come with me, you two," said Wally as he grabbed Dennis and Winnie's hands and began walking to a room.

'Where are we going?" Winnie asked in a stern tone.

"Keep your shirt on," Wally told her. "We're almost there."

* * *

The three made it to a room. Winnie knew who this room belonged to.

"Wait, is that-"

"Yup!" Wally opened the door and entered into the room. Dennis and Winnie followed. The three walked up to a little bed. There, a little female wolfpup was sleeping. The little wolfpup was Sunny, one of the youngest pups.

And right next to her, was Willie's basket, with the eggs and his beloved stuffed snail.

"Wait, Sunny took the basket?" Dennis asked in a whisper, not wanting to wake Sunny.

"Yup, she saw the pretty eggs and wanted them," said Wally. "She saw that Willie left his basket unattended and took it. Then she crawled all the back into her room."

"Wow, I gotta admit, I'm impressed!" said Winnie, looking at her sleeping baby sister. "She's pretty quick for a little pup."

"We'd better get Willie and tell him that his basket's here," said Dennis.

"Agree," said Winnie as she ran out of the room to get Willie.

* * *

Willie was surprised. He had no clue that his little sister took his basket.

"Sunny took my basket?!" Willie asked. Winnie covered his mouth.

"Not so loud!" Winnie said in a low voice. "You'll wake Sunny up!" It was unfortunately too late, Sunny already woke up. She looked around the room and noticed Willie, she knew that she was caught.

"Uh-oh…" said Sunny

'Little sis," Willie looked at Sunny. "Why did you take my basket?"

"... Pretty eggs!" Sunny responded as she picked up one of the eggs.

"Yup, knew it," said Wally.

"Sunny, you really made me sad when you took my basket," Willie told Sunny. "You took my eggs and my snail without telling me." Sunny, despite her young age, actually felt kind of guilty for hurting her older brother.

"... I Sowry, Wii-Wii," said Sunny as she looked down in sadness. Willie hugged her.

"It's okay, little sis," Willie looked at Sunny and smiled. "If you want, you can keep my basket!"

"Yay!' Sunny exclaimed happily. Dennis and Winnie gave a smile.

"Aww, that's very sweet of you, Willie!" Winnie told him. Dennis agreed. Sunny grabbed Snailly out of the basket and gave it to Willie.

"Thanks, baby sister!" Willie said as he gave Sunny a kiss on the forehead. Winnie decided that she wanted to leave the two alone to bond.

"Come on, guys," Winnie told Dennis and Wally. "Let's leave them alone for a little while." Dennis and Wally nodded in agreement and began heading to the door.

"Wait!" Willie called out. "I want to thank you, guys! You're the best!"

"We sure are, little brother!" Winnie proudly exclaimed. "You two have fun!" Winnie walked out of the room with Dennis and Wally and closed the door. Willie and Sunny looked at each other with big smiles.

"Well, Sunny, let's play!" Willie exclaimed.

"Yay!" Sunny jumped on the bed excitedly. However, she got a little too excited and accidentally knocked the basket off the bed, breaking ever egg that was in it. Sunny had a very sad look on her face when she realized her mistake. Luckily, big brother Willie had an idea.

"... Wanna take Dennis and Winnie's pretty eggs?"

* * *

**End of Story**

* * *

**Okay, now it's time for my writer break.**

**I mean it this time.**


End file.
